How to Heal a Mother in Heat
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: After a hard days work, Timothy Randio just wants to kick back. His Kangaskhan, Kenga, wants to too, but when her heat acts up her baby has other plans for the pair. HumanXPokemon Lemon warning. 18 and up. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Kangaskhan drabble. Kangaskhan is on my faves list so I'm gonna put a little bit of extra effort into it. Its beyond 5k words so I shall post seperate from my drabble compilation.

On a side note I feel actually feel dirty after this one...I need a shower or maybe a bath in holy water .

The title of this drabble is: How to Heal a Mother in Heat

* * *

It was midday as Timothy Randio and his Khangaskhan, Kenga, finished the job they set out to do...which was to move heavy things around for a local shipping company. He smiled as looked at the placement of the shipping container in front of him...it was arranged in parallel with the others, exactly as he was told to arrange them.

"Alright then, that should be enough Kenga," Tim said as he directed there, "Yeah...that looks fine. We're done."

Kenga huffed as she let go of the large container in front of her. Ever since they botched the Kanto League Championship, Tim and Kenga have been doing odd jobs around his hometown to get by, despite the earnings from his Trainer lifestyle. Being 2nd place was good...but unfortunately not nearly as good as Champion. She stretched and walked over towards me so she could survey her work. Once she had seen it was satisfactory, she put her arms up in the air in a sort of flexing pose and roared heartily.

Tim smiled as Kenga did this. Not just because of a job well done, but because he found it cute the way the female baby Kangaskhan, or a Miniskhan as he called it, mimicked the mother right down to a little roar of her own. He almost laughed at the sight, if the little one hadn't have done this ever since he caught her and then some. Anyways, once she was finished he figured that it was time to collect their payment. They reported to the shipyard manager who left to inspect for himself.

A minute or two later he returned and praised them for their work. He then paid Tim the agreed upon amount...a full ten thousand Pokedollars. Tim smiled as the funds were transferred into his bank account...they could live off that for a good while if they kept up the battles. After thanking the manager, they left the shipyard to go back to their home, a big two-story ranch on the outskirts of town. It had plenty of space in order to accommodate Kenga and the rest of his team, which were a Raichu, a Gengar, a Golem, a Vaporeon, and a rare Typhlosion which was said to have found its way here from Johto somehow.

As they walked the dirt road (they hated going through the city, too much noise), Tim stared up at the clouds as he strolled along side Kenga. It was times like this that he thought about his life, just watching the clouds go by with the occasional Spearow or Pidgey. He loved being a trainer...but he didn't want to do it for his entire life. He wanted to settle down and maybe raise a family.

More importantly, he needed someone to settle down with. Tim sighed as he stretched and tilted his head back to the path. He wasn't that attractive and his personality could be compared to talking to a brick wall. The only ones who put up with him were his Pokemon, who he thought only really did because he was their master. He rubbed his face and turned to look at Kenga, who had pulled slightly ahead of him since he slowed slightly in his musings.

Tim sighed inwardly as he stared at her back. She was tall, easily overshadowing him by a foot or more. She was also built like a tank, at least in his opinion. Hardy defense and since he showed her that HM that instructed her on how to utilize her strength to its fullest extent she became a powerhouse, able to move just about anything no matter how heavy. Her baby cried out for attention and she softly rubbed her head. Even with all that strength, she could be as gentle as a summer's breeze.

Honestly, it made his heart pound as he thought about it but he shook the thoughts from his head. No...she was a Pokemon, his Pokemon, and not only that but he knew she couldn't possibly return the feelings anyways. The only thing he could do was swallow his own feelings and hope that he can get over it.

It was another hour or two until they managed to finally get back to the ranch. As he thought, Raze, his Typhlosion, was waiting on the front porch. Upon spotting the two approach, he hopped up and made a beedrill line right at Tim and tackled him to the ground, licking his face like a puppy. He laughed and pushed the Typhlosion off of him.

"Haha ok boy, I'm happy to see you too," Tim said as he got up, "Well...lets all go inside."

Raze nodded and went back to the porch, where he opened the door and went in. If there was one thing his Pokemon were, they were smart. Smart enough to unlock and lock the doors as well as open them so it was kind of pointless to lock up unless they all went somewhere at once. Tim and Kanga entered the house and at once greeted by the rest of the team.

Rocks, Tim's Golem, was playing a video game and turned to the door to wave with a smile. Zaps the Raichu came darting down stairs and was about to plow into Tim but Kanga managed to catch her before she tackled him. She struggled a bit but relaxed when Kanga placed her in Tim's arms. She licked his face and he petted her on the head. He placed her back on the floor where she dashed to join Rocks in his games.

Tim looked around but felt a chill down his spine. Quickly he looked up to see Fade the Gengar staring down at him from the roof. He leaped up and grabbed the ghost and pulled him down into a hug. Fade struggled against the hug, but Tim knew he liked it. Soon he relaxed with a frustrated look and when Tim let him go he flew back up to the attic.

That would only leave one left...Tim walked back to the huge back yard, which was more like a back field than a yard. Soon after he came to the small pond near the center. He whistled loudly and a second or two later Undine the Vaporeon came splashing up on the bank. He reached down and rubbed her smooth back which made her yip in delight. He walked back to the house with her following behind.

Tim figured it was time to fix dinner, though he couldn't cook worth a damn. Surprisingly, Kanga was a better cook than he was, though how a Pokemon could cook was beyond him, and she let her kid down before going into the kitchen. The little one immediately waddled over to a small ball on the floor and began playing with it. Tim decided to flop down onto the right side of the sofa so he could see what Rocks was playing and keep an eye on Kenga at the same time. Sometimes she was clumsy with the tools, but she makes damn good hamburgers.

Kenga strapped on the large apron that was hanging from the clothing hook and put it on, not wishing to accidentally get anything in her pouch. She got the beef patties from the freezer and some seasonings that he hadn't seen used before. Looks like she was trying something new this time. Tim rubbed his face. Last time she decided to try something new, he had to practically bleach his tongue to get the taste out...though he held out hope that this wouldn't be that bad.

Kenga warmed up the pan on the stove until it was hot enough before placing a couple of patties on it. She fiddled with the bottled and sprinkled a bit of each seasoning on the burgers before closing them. When she reached the last bottle, she went to open it wen she dropped it. Thankfully the bottle was still closed and simply plopped down onto the floor. She looked down at it and didn't hesitate to bend down to pick it up, since there was no chance of crushing her baby with it playing in the other room.

Tim decided to look in the kitchen to see how Kenga was doing and immediately blushed. With the way she dropped the seasoning and with the way the sofa was angled he got a full view of her rear. He could see everything...her ass was swaying gently as she bent down and he could see her slit clear as day. He cursed inwardly, shifting slightly as a sudden tightening of his shorts made it difficult to remain comfortable. Why the hell did thoughts like that enter his mind? All of the lewd things he wanted to do to her at that moment...he shook them all from his mind.

As Kenga righted herself, Tim turned away so she wouldn't catch him. However, what he didn't know was that she managed to catch a glimpse of him through her legs as she bent down and saw how he looked. She had even intentionally moved her tail to make her sway, if only to see his reaction. It took all she had not to bust laughing at how red he turned. Honestly, she had a bit of a crush on him with the way he treated her almost like a queen, even if she had to do the cooking. She sighed as she went back to cooking though, she knew he was human and probably didn't feel the same way even if she teased him like that sometimes.

Kenga cooked enough for everybody and then dinner went on as normal. Thankfully, the season mixture she used this time wasn't...poisonous. Quite the opposite, the burgers tasted wonderful! Tim wanted seconds and she had though ahead to make an extra burger or two. Soon dinner was over and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Except for Kenga that is...she picked up the Miniskhan and replaced it to her pouch. She cried in defiance but eventually gave in.

An hour of two later and it was time for bed. Everyone scattered to where they normally sleep. Undine outside in the pond, Fade in the attic, Rocks in the field, Zaps and Raze on the couch, and at last Kenga in the corner of Tim's room. He always let her sleep up in his room since he got the place. She just can't seem to get comfortable without him around. Maybe how he snored reminded her of other Kangaskhan, he didn't know but it seemed to work since she usually drifted off soon after he did.

However...not everyone was asleep. The Miniskhan stirred in the middle of the night in Kenga's pouch. She yawned and looked around. Tim's bedroom...she knew it well, sometimes playing in here in the mornings. She looked up and saw the expression on her mom's face. It was sort of peaceful...but there was something else. Something unseen that she couldn't place. There was also a scent she couldn't place. It was sort of like her mother...but at the same time it was different. It kinda made her feel funny, but she shook it off. she needed to focus.

Miniskhan grunted as she slowly climbed out of the pouch, careful not to wake her mom, and climbed into Tim's bed. She was no fool...she saw how he was looking at her mom earlier. Even though he was embarrassed, she could see the same thing on his face that she saw in her mom's face now. Although she'd have to sleep away from her mother, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make to get the point across. She didn't mind too much though...she kinda liked Tim's scent anyways. She curled onto the pillow next to his head and snuggled into his hair.

Kenga soon snorted and woke up with a start an hour later. She could sense that something was different other than the burning in her core, which she ignored for her child's sake. When she looked down, she saw that Miniskhan was nowhere to be found! She nearly panicked but calmed her self. Her baby couldn't have gotten that far, with the door closed and all. She looked all over the room...in the closet, under the bed, in the dressers but she was nowhere to be found.

Kenga was about to give up until she looked over at Tim. A sudden look of surprise flashed upon her as she saw Miniskhan snuggled into his hair. She huffed and walked over to the head of the bed. Slowly, she reached over in order to pick the little one up. As soon as she did though, the little one woke up and started crying out in refusal. He awoke with a start and sat up...right into her arms.

With a yelp, Kenga dropped Miniskhan back onto the pillow as she lost her balance. She fell right over onto Tim, who nearly had a fit as he suddenly saw a big brown and tan mass fall on top of him. The bed creaked with the sudden weight shift and he was pinned beneath her weight. The Miniskhan gave a giggle, or what sounded like a giggle, as she watched all of this unfold from the safety of the bedside table.

Tim yelled and tapped her to get her to move. Kenga realized what happened and quickly got up off of him, crawling off the bed and standing beside it. He good in a huge gulp of air, since she was practically smothering him under her. After he recovered, he shot a glare at her...

"What the hell was that!" Ted yelled at her, though not loud enough to wake the others, "I could have been killed! What possessed you to sudden-"

Tim cut himself off as he felt a light tug at his side. He twisted around to see what it was and saw the Miniskhan. Mini took the opportunity to crawl up onto his lap, curl up, and pretend to fall asleep...despite being nearly as big as his lap. He was surprised...normally the little bugger had a fit when with anyone but Kenga, but here she was in his lap. He shook his head and looked up at Kenga. She had slight tears in her eyes from being yelled at, though now that he saw Mini he realized it wasn't her fault.

"Oh...oh I'm sorry," Tim said, "I didn't know you were just looking for your baby. Here..."

Tim scooped the little gal up in his hands and passed her to Kenga. As soon as she put the little one in her pouch, the little one raised hell. She cried and reached out for him. Kenga didn't know why she was suddenly acting like this, but she passed Miniskhan back to him. At once, she calmed down in his arms and giggled a bit. He was confused...this definitely wasn't normal.

"Uh...I guess she wants to sleep with me tonight," Tim said as he held Mini, "I...guess if you're that worried about her, you could sleep in the bed with me too. There's plenty space after all."

Kenga had a look of slight embarrassment as she climbed into the bed with Ted. The bed creaked again, but held both their weights as she adjusted. He was right...there was plenty of space for both of them. He laid down with Miniskhan and she immediately crawled over to curl up into his hair. Kenga hesitantly laid down too. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she sighed greatly. She had almost forgotten what it was like to actually sleep laying down. Soon the three was once again in slumber.

Which...didn't last long unfortunately as Tim's eyes snapped open an hour later to a wet feeling and a sudden musky smell. He cursed inwardly, thinking he might have accidentally had a wet dream but then realized that the feeling was no where near his crotch. He thought on it some more when he was interrupted by a sudden lurch and moan. He looked down to where the shove came from and his eyes widened. Kenga...she was...she was straddling him in her sleep, grinding her slit up against his leg!

Tim felt his heart speed up rapidly and a blush creep onto his face as he felt the erection that he didn't want start to rise. He groaned she lurched once more, but this time making his straining erection rub up against her belly through his pajamas. He knew that this couldn't go on all night so he tapped her on the shoulder as hard as he could.

"Kenga...Kenga wake up!" Tim whispered.

Kenga groaned a bit and opened her eyes. The first thing she did was make sure if Miniskhan was still there...which she was. Next she looked down at him. His face was beet red and he stared downwards. She went to find what he was staring at and blushed her own. Immediately, she rolled and got up off the bed, putting as much space as she could at the moment between them and rubbing her head in embarrassment. Tim sighed...she was in heat and didn't even know she was doing that in her sleep.

"Oh don't be like that," Tim said as he rubbed the wet spot, "It wasn't your fault that you had...those urges."

Still, Kenga wouldn't budge from where she was standing at the time. Tim rolled his eyes and patted the spot where she was laying.

"Just come back to bed," Tim said quietly, "I'll be honest...I kinda...didn't mind you straddling me."

Kenga tilted her head sideways in confusion. Tim didn't mind what she was doing? Why? Anyone else would have thrown her out of the room if she was caught doing something like that but he was acting like he didn't care. She scanned him while she thought about it and locked her eyes when she reached his crotch. There was a definite bulge in his Pjs. She immediately blushed, but didn't turn away. He followed her gaze down this time and found it locked on the tent in his pants.

Another blush formed on Tim's face as he looked back at Kenga. She looked so cute...standing there blushing...he was shaken from the daydream as he felt his tool throb against his underwear. He looked again upon her and noticed that she was starting to drip from the tan patch between her legs, which wasn't really tan anymore but a tanish pink. He blinked and rubbed his eyes...she was being turned on by him? Suddenly his heart pounded again and his mind was filled with all sorts of things, each of which had him and her together. He shut his eyes and shivered in nervousness. He might regret what he was about to do...but he couldn't help himself.

"Kenga...do...do you...want, dammit why am I so bad at this?" Tim sputtered as he rubbed his head, "Do you want...to...you know...have...ugh, just...you, me, mate...please?"

Kenga thought it was pretty hilarious how he was trying to spit his words out, but she got the message loud and clear. He was asking if she wanted to mate with him...which is what she wanted since her heat arrived and since their journey. She walked slowly over to the bed and walked over to where Mini was. She carefully picked her up and set her on the bedside table, after moving his alarm clock, without waking her. Next she picked up Tim and set him to the side before she laid in the middle of the bed, making herself comfortable sitting up against the headboard. Once she was comfortable, she motioned for him to come over.

Tim stripped his pajamas off, freeing his six and a half inch member from its cloth sheath, and climbed up onto the bed. Kenga grabbed his head and leaned in, bringing her muzzle to his lips. It was an awkward fit, but they managed well enough to kiss. They remained like that until they broke from the kiss. She couldn't wait...she needed him inside her.

Tim lined up the tip of his penis with Kenga's slit, which was now dripping almost constantly. He teased it a bit by prodding and rubbing the head along the surface of her outer lips, making her moan a bit. With a smile, he shoved himself inside. She let out a loud sigh as she felt it enter to the hilt. He let out a shaky sigh of his own...she was much tighter than would be expected, especially with a mother. He began the motions, starting off with a slow but hard pound. With every thrust the bed shook and creaked a bit under this new strain.

All this noise was enough to wake the Miniskhan up. Instead of crying, which is what she would do normally, she instead looked around for the source of the noise. When she saw what Tim and her Mother was doing, how he was pounding into her while she emitted pleasureful moans, she didn't cry out for their attention or anything. Instead, she curled up and pretended to go back to sleep while keeping her eyes on the pair.

Miniskhan noticed there was the peculiar scent from earlier in the air too, but it was much MUCH stronger now and with the wet slapping sound of their intercourse resounding in the room. The combination of the two seemed to entrance her as she listened, watched, and smelled their act. It was like she couldn't help herself...she kept her eyes on the two in coitus while she worked a discreet claw down to her own slit and began instinctively working at her own hole...

Back to the other two. Tim had at this point sped up his efforts. Kenga moaned loudly as she felt his cock pound into her over and over and over again making pleasure wash over her...it was a feeling she had been missing for years. He shifted and alternated speeds from fast to slow, hard to soft, and back again as time went on. He wanted to make this last as long as possible...though it was difficult for him with the way her unnaturally tight cunt pulsed around him, making jolts of pleasure surge though him as his dick's sensitive areas rubbed against her inner walls.

Soon Kenga started to pant heavily as both of their musks mixed in the air and entered her nostrils. It was intoxicating to her...and soon she started to feel the sweet burn of release build in her core. She moaned as she felt him speed up once more. She hadn't felt like this since...since the little one was born. It was pure bliss. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she suddenly felt her release overtake her. With a loud moan, her snatch clenched and contracted around his shaft in orgasm, soaking the sheets and his crotch in her fluids.

Tim had all he could take as his own orbs tightened as her walls milked him. He groaned as his release came, squirting shot after shot of his seed deep into her. They both panted as they settled down in the aftermath. Kenga leaned forwards and kissed him again. He withdrew from her dripping hole and returned the kiss. However, she wasn't quite done. When she broke the kiss, she rolled and shifted until she could reach his crotch. Slowly, she cleaned her own fluids and the like from his balls and softening dick, which subsequently became hard once more. Once it was, she took it within her mouth, causing him to gasp and nearly go limp.

The Miniskhan, watching this go on, felt something happen within her. It was a sort of tightening...and whatever it was it felt GOOD. She worked herself like mad and suddenly tensed up, trying to hold in a squeal she knew would give her away. However, it was too much and she emitted a quiet squeak. Her tiny hole contracted suddenly and sprayed her own juices onto her claw.

Kenga stopped what she was doing and immediately turned to face the Miniskhan, with Tim doing the same. They both saw the little one, wide awake and staring back while holding a claw to her lower regions as her own cum dripped onto the table. Kenga didn't know whether to be mad or proud that they were being watched...her little girl just experienced her first orgasm. He was confused...but cleared his throat.

"Uh...er...should she be watching? I mean..." Tim said, but trailed off as he tilted a head towards the little one.

Kenga thought about it for a bit...she thought Tim was right. However, she didn't expect her child to be sexually mature yet so this was a surprise. It was a tough decision, but maybe the lingering scent of their sex had something to do with it. She reasoned that...well...the little one has to learn about this sooner or later, and probably sooner since she just had her first orgasm right there. She reached over and picked up the Miniskhan...but instead of placing her in the pouch, she shifted to the side a bit and set her down next to him. After that, she leaned forwards once more and engulfed his prick.

Tim shuddered and closed his eyes as Kenga sucked on it but after a few minutes, with the Miniskhan watching intently and rubbing once more on herself, she stopped. Tim was about to open his eyes when the sucking continued...but this time it was different. The sucks only engulfed part of his dick and they seemed much more frequent even though he felt lapping at the rest of him. Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. He wasn't being sucked off by Kenga anymore...but instead the Miniskhan! She was suckling intently on the head and an inch onto it while Kenga licked and kissed the side.

The entire situation was absurd...but Tim couldn't help himself. He reached a hand under the Miniskhan and gently probed her small hole with a finger while he tried to do the same to Kenga. It took a bit of effort, but soon he was rubbing both of them while they worked on him. With the new sensation of Miniskhan, it didn't take long until he climaxed once more, shooting his semen down her throat. She swallowed eagerly but some still leaked out. Kenga was quick though and licked up what managed to escape.

Tim withdrew from the little one who swallowed the final bit. Miniskhan loved the taste and Kenga seemed pleased, though she didn't get the full load. However, there was still one last thing. Kenga got into position once more in front of him, exposing her slit to him. He was about get into position but she stopped him. She reached over and grabbed the little one and lifted her until she was positioned right above Kanga's slit. Holding the little one gently, she lifted her tail with one claw and spread her little slit with the other. He shuttered slightly and hardened at the sight. He knew what she wanted him to do...she wanted him to take her kid's virginity.

However...Tim didn't know if he could do it. Kenga wanted him to screw her kid...the one she watches like a hawk and makes sure nothing happens to. It was hard for him and he had to think about it. Kenga, though, didn't want to wait. She reached out and grabbed him by the willy. He yelped a bit as she yanked him closer until he was right up against the little one's entrance. I guess he had no real choice in this matter...

Tim swallowed hard and gripped Kenga's sides while he slowly pushed forwards. The Miniskhan gave a slight squeak as he slipped in, her slightly loosened by her earlier orgasm. However, she was still tight and it squeezed his dick slightly. He came upon her hymen...to which he looked to Kanga. Kanga in turn looked down to the little one who nodded vigorously. He didn't have to receive anything more...with a sudden lurch he bust through her barrier and thrust in to her cervix about five inches in.

Miniskhan yelped in pain as her virginity was taken. Blood dripped out of her and down her mother's slit until it reached the sheets. Tim didn't dare move until she was ready. After a few moments, she relaxed as the pain began to pass. He took it as the proper signal and began his motions. Her pain melted into pleasure immediately as she was assaulted by sensations ten times better than when she played with herself earlier. It was so good, in no time at all she was panting heavy as she laid perfectly still on her mother's belly while Kenga held her in place.

Kenga was also enjoying this as well. She could feel the juices from her daughter flow down her slit and mix with her own as Tim's balls slapped against her clit. All of that combined with her daughter's musk and she could feel another release coming. She panted almost in sinc with Miniskhan as he sped up in her. He was doing as well as the two, her tightness engulfing him and constantly rubbing along his whole length. He felt the tightness of release for the third time in a row that night and he couldn't wait. He began pounding into the little one as quick as he could, the head pounding her cervix repeatedly like a blur until she could take it no more.

Suddenly, Miniskhan squealed out as she saw stars, her tiny tunnel gripping his member like a vice as she clenched it in orgasm. Tim couldn't move inside her any more she was so tightly gripped around him all the way in. As if he needed to...the suckling convulsions of her cunny pushed him over the edge and he spewed his creamy mix right into her young womb. He came so hard...he didn't think it possible. Like a chain, Kanga moaned as her juices coated his balls as she blew.

Once Mini's orgasm had passed, Tim could withdraw his softening member from the little one's hole. He was exhausted...he immediately asked Kenga to scoot over. She obeyed and he plopped down beside her. Miniskhan crawled up and curled next to his and her mother's head where she fell asleep with a sigh. Kenga fell asleep soon after in her own contentment. Tim wrapped an arm around the sleeping Kangaskhan and thought as he dozed off himself...

So what if he couldn't find a girl. So what if he couldn't have a family? If anything, he already has one. Kenga would be the wife and mother...Tim the father...and the Miniskhan would be the daughter he'd never had and can't have with Kenga anyways...not to mention the rest of the team. Although...he didn't know where fucking his own daughter fit into all this, he'd figure it out in the morning. After all, its not everyday that a MILF you love just happens to love you back...

End.


End file.
